


Waking Up

by Trixy_BuenaSuerte



Series: Preludes, Prologues, and Prefaces that Might One Day be More [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy_BuenaSuerte/pseuds/Trixy_BuenaSuerte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gun, a click, blinding white and suddenly none of it ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Preface**

His heart thumps loudly in his chest; blood roars in his ears and even then he can hear the quiet  _click_  of the gun as it’s loaded.

It’s funny really, ironic.

Hell, all of this is some kind of poetic.

He’s gone through so much and yet this how it ends for him.  He made it through Atlanta, killed his best friend, faced off with The Governor, escaped Terminus; the list goes on and on.

He’s fought, cried, and conquered it all.

And yet it ends here.

On his knees in yet another desolated road littered with broken cars and decomposing body parts with the cool barrel of a gun pressed against his temple.

To have gone through so much, taken out so many, only to have it all be ended by a trigger happy nut with a gun that somehow managed to sneak up on him irritates him. Not as much as it should—he’s about to die here—but that could be because he’s just  _so_ tired.

Every day is another day struggling to survive, another fight while you lose as soon as you gain and say goodbye sooner than will ever be fair. And really, it’s with some kind of relief that he closes his eyes and waits for the hammer to fall

_“Dad?”_

It’s a whimper, small and afraid and it cause him to snap his eyes back open as he remembers just why he’s fought so hard.

Why he’s trudged through this hell of a new world step after agonizing step but the hammer falls before he can find the source of the whimper and all he can see is white.

Blinding white as he lurches forward and pain erupts from his shoulder and spreads through his body.

_“Dad? Oh god! Mom! He’s awake! Mom!”_

 


End file.
